Why Me?
"Why Me?" is a deleted song from the 1992 Disney animated film Aladdin. It was intended feature Jafar when he used Genie to become the sultan and the most powerful sorcerer in the world. The song was again intended to appear in the musical based on the movie, this time being sung when Jafar was about to get the lamp, but it was again deleted for the final version. The movie version was a solo performed by Jafar's voice actor, Jonathan Freeman. While the musical version was a duet between Freeman again as Jafar and Don Darryl Rivera as Iago (character who in the original version only had spoken parts and no singing). Lyrics Movie Version = this has been a long time coming. if only you knew, Iago. It's been a lifetime...! In my formative and hungry years, I was unappreciated by my peers… As their slings and arrows flew, I would ponder - wouldn't you? - "Why me? Why me?!" it, baby! For a man of my charisma and mystique, NOT! I have taken far too long to reach my peak. Why was my status never quo? Why did no one want to know? Poor me! Why me?! Why was I so unable to fulfill my true potential? me a tissue, I'm crying! Kept down by those I knew were smaller fry… …Inconsequential! But here's the rub! Rub-a-dub-dub! now slave, grant me my first wish! I wish to be… sultan! and gentlemen, my daughter has finally chosen a suitor...Prince Ali Ababwa! Father? Jafar! Jafar to you! ?… What manner of trickery is this, Jafar!? trickery, you rotund nincompoop! I am power, I am clout personified! I've a genie and sheer malice on my side! It's a combination which works me up to a favor pitch: "Big G"… and me! what are you doing!? kid. I've got a new master now. miserable wretches, bow to me! will never bow to you! you will cower! Genie! My second wish... I wish--I wish to be the most powerful sorcerer… in the world! When the master of the lamp says "Bow"… you bow! You forget who wears the pants around here now? A man who knows just what to do, and who to do it to! Who's he? M-E! Yes! And as for you, you little twerp, from now on, it's "as you were" time! Let's have your pretty princess see how she's been wasting her time! Let's strip him bare! There's nothing there! a good look at your precious Prince Ali! should we say, Aladdin! nothing more than a worthless, lying street rat! Ali! I'm sorry. Though I hate to break a partnership, You're going on a one-way trip... Bye-bye! …to a corner of the sphere…, not a million miles from here, But two! Too-loo! Who's the titan!? Who's the champ?! Who's the master of the lamp?! Who's the one who'll take up pages in who's who?! it on home, Jafar! Who?! …Why, me! |-|Musical Version = I'll have complete and unmiphgated power. And I might add... It's about time! In my formative and hungry years, I was unappreciated by my peers. As their slings and arrows flew, I would ponder - wouldn't you? Why me? Why me?! For a man of my charisma and mystique, I have taken far too long to reach my peak. Why was my status never quo? Why did no one want to know? Poor me! Why me?! Why was I so unable to fulfill my true potential? Potential. Kept down by those I knew were smaller fry, Inconsequential! Incose- But here's the rub! Rub-a-dub-dub! cauldron! It's working boss! not a moment too soon. I'll be power, I'll be clout personified, With a genie and sheer malice on my side! It's a combination which, works you up to a favor pitch! Big "G," And me! When the master of the lamp says, "Bow," they'll bow! You'll be the man to whom they all cow town! A man who knows just what to do, and who to do it to. Who's he? M-E! And princess dear, your time is up. Save your tears! Don't bother praying. The time is up for daddy too, You lose! but thanks for playing. Your only prize, Somebody dies! Soon I'll have that precious diamond in the rough! Rough! And the blessed day can't come soon enough! Enough! And once the kingdom starts to play, can we simply smile and say, teehee? Mei oui! Who'll be titan?! Who'll be champ?! Who'll be master of the lamp?! Who's the one who'll take up pages in who's who?! it on home, Jafar! Who?! Why me! Why me! Why me! Why me! Gallery Images Screen Shot 2019-07-13 at 18.58.29.png Screen Shot 2019-07-13 at 18.58.37.png Screen Shot 2019-07-13 at 18.58.43.png Screen Shot 2019-07-13 at 18.58.55.png Screen Shot 2019-07-13 at 18.59.02.png Screen Shot 2019-07-13 at 18.59.08.png Screen Shot 2019-07-13 at 18.59.51.png Whyme.jpg Screen Shot 2019-07-13 at 19.00.04.png Screen Shot 2019-07-13 at 19.00.08.png Screen Shot 2019-07-13 at 19.00.14.png Why me.png Screen Shot 2019-07-13 at 19.00.34.png Videos Why Me? - Unrealeased Master from "Aladdin"|Movie Why Me?|Musical Trivia *The song features some melodies and lyrics from the song that replaced it in the film, Prince Ali (Reprise). *During the song it can be heard an instrumental bit of another deleted song for Jafar: Humiliate the Boy. Category:Disney Songs Category:Cartoon Songs Category:Movie Songs Category:Theatrical Songs Category:Deleted Songs Category:Solos Category:Duets